


山海界•三国•轶闻录【第二十四弹 龙之歌绘本系列一•他是龙】（本章有车）

by IASONMINK



Category: Sān guó yǎn yì | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 三国 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 17:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15442290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IASONMINK/pseuds/IASONMINK
Summary: CP  亮维 维亮声明：所有CP均为互攻或攻受无差，本章有生子，慎入——————正文分割线————————





	山海界•三国•轶闻录【第二十四弹 龙之歌绘本系列一•他是龙】（本章有车）

“魏国又出新绘本了，要不要来一本？曹不兴大大的。”姜维和诸葛亮两人正在书架上挑选自己感兴趣的书籍，忽然听见收银小姐对一位打扮华丽的姑娘小声推荐，他们假期就会乔装打扮去书店淘书，子龙更喜欢玩铁人三项，并不热衷来书店，所以都是亮维两人结伴而来，春宫画等成人读物一般和计生用品放在一起，方便客人结账排队的时候挑选，当然货架的高度是一般未成年人够不着的。  
那位姑娘听到了店员的推荐，点点头，抹着时下流行的南瓜色的红唇嫣然一笑，“当然拿一本，这个龙系列据说还有后续，等的好生心焦。”  
就是嘛~两位姑娘一起发出了同好相逢精神爽的愉悦笑声。  
她们的笑声让姜维生生打了个寒颤，就算沉着冷静如诸葛丞相也不由心头一凛。  
姜维对龙这个字还挺敏感，好奇心重，忍不住在两位姑娘意味深长的目光下拿了一本，掀开绘本就被精致的工笔画风所吸引，诸葛亮也一起凑过来欣赏这些绝妙的线条和笔触。  
故事开始了。  
在遥远的边陲之地，有个叫北田共的小县城，这个小县城有个传说，女孩在出嫁的时候唱一曲龙之歌，就会有一条巨龙从天而降，把新娘抢走，再吐一把火，把剩下的人全烧光。所以千百年来，从来没有人敢唱这首歌，直到有一天，一个想和情郎私奔的叛逆少女不满意被家族安排的联姻，在花轿里唱起了龙之歌，顿时天空飘起鹅毛大雪，一条青色巨龙从天而降，将骑在马背上的新郎，也是北田共的县长小维拎起来飞走了。  
众人目瞪狗呆，然后又冷汗淋漓回过味来，幸好龙没有喷火，自己还活着。  
小维被湍急的气流激的睁不开眼，只听见耳边呼呼的风声，迎面扑来潮湿的水汽，坚硬的龙爪牢牢握住自己的腰，却很小心不让尖尖的爪子擦到自己的肉，小维定了定心神，鼓起勇气睁开眼，只见脚下略过万千山川，然后是碧波万顷的莽莽深海，海中出现了一个心形的小岛，此刻风平浪静，阳光普照，波光粼粼，龙带着他飞速下降，失重的不适感让他眼前一黑，等他回过神来的时候，已经躺在一个柔软舒适的床垫上。  
龙消失了，不知道去了哪儿。环顾四周，房间里装饰着珊瑚和珍珠，挂着红色的金丝帷幕，华丽而有异域风情。  
龙不是只抢新娘么，怎么会抢个男人回来。小维一阵懊恼，他一大早起来忙了半宿没顾得上吃饭，此刻已是饥肠辘辘，虽然浑身被风吹的僵硬，也挣扎着起来觅食。  
这时有人掀开珠帘走了进来，手中的托盘上放满水果，小维闻到水果的香味，顿时有了精神，可当他看到眼前的人，一下子忘记了饥饿。  
手中拿着托盘的青衣男子身形高大，有着一张艳魅绝伦的脸，含情的美目像要把人魂儿勾走，嘴角的微笑如万千春花盛开，可以瞬间把笔直的人掰弯，可小维不会被他的绝代姿容给迷惑，青衣男子举手投足间的英霸之器是怎么也掩盖不了的，更何况他衣服的颜色和刚才抓自己的那条青龙一模一样。  
小维努力不让自己往后退缩，“你就是龙？”  
男子摸摸自己的脸，也许是想不通自己为啥那么快就会露陷，没有直接回答小维的问题，“吾只是看你饿了。”  
“你为什么要抓我？”  
“人类唱龙之歌的时候，就要有被抓走的觉悟，那是吾的祖先与人类签订的契约，人类准备好贡品，唱龙之歌祈雨，吾的祖先就会出现，行云布雨之后，带走自己的贡品。”  
“你们的贡品是人类的新娘？”  
“不错，龙族没有雌性，需要人类帮助繁衍后代，只是龙蛋降生的时候会伴随火焰，非人类能承受，所以龙蛋的降生对人类来说是一种巨大的牺牲，我的祖先发现人类给他上供的新娘都是被逼迫的，就像河伯的妻子一样，所以很早就废除这个契约了，也禁止人类再唱龙之歌，所以才会放出龙会在抢走新娘之后也把其他人烧死的谣言。”  
“既然契约已经废除了，你就不应该再去抓人，而且……我是男人……”  
“龙之歌一旦被人唱起的时候，吾就无法自控，会本能去带走我的新娘，一般新娘会是人群中最好看的那个，而你，就是那群人中最好看的，比新娘好看多了。“  
“你！”小维感到自己被调戏了，脸似火烧。  
”吾很庆幸我中意的是个男人，反正你也生不出龙蛋来，就不会被烧死了。”  
虽然面前的男人好看的根本不需要强抢民女，只要往人群中一站就会有无数女人扑上来倒贴，但小维毕竟是个男人，被人调戏依然感到愤怒，又不知道怎么嘴上回击，正想扑上去揍他一拳，却不想饿的头晕眼花一把软在对方怀中，对方并没有乘机吃豆腐，而是牵着他的手带他走到阳台上看着外面的宫殿。  
这些白色的宫殿群仔细一看都是贝壳垒成的，宫殿并没有好好装门窗，奇珍异宝堆满了都溢了出来。  
龙慢悠悠说，这些宫殿是千年时光慢慢垒起来的，附近的海域有很多沉船，吾没事就去打捞一些看得上的东西，有金银财宝，有珍贵古籍，还有很多巧夺天工的造物，吾就靠着这些打发时光。千年来吾害怕自己失去控制伤害别人，所以一直隐居在这里，在岛屿四周布置了阵法，外面的人不可能找到这里，如果你愿意留下，这些宝贝都是你的，吾千年来累积的知识也可以传授与你。  
小维感受到了这条龙巨大的孤独，他不稀罕这些财宝，他也出身名门，见识过这些，他喜欢这条龙变成人类时候的模样，以前他在人群中过的也不愉快，他聪明又清高，周围并没有能和他交心的朋友。既然这条龙也喜欢自己，那他留下来也没有关系。  
你有名字吗？他问面前美丽的龙。  
过了几千年，吾早不在意自己叫什么了，你可以用你喜欢的方式称呼吾。  
那我叫你龙儿吧。小维露出戏谑的笑容。  
龙露出牙酸的表情，小维觉得他更可爱了。男人兴致来了就会变成行动派，小维虽然是家族安排的联姻没有见过那不待见他的新娘，但已经为新婚之夜准备了很久，看了N多的理论书籍，觉得自己没有吃过猪肉也见过猪跑。既然两情相悦就不用浪费时间，把这条龙当做自己的新娘好了，今天依然可以继续他的花烛之夜。他抚上龙的脖子固定住对方的下巴，试图亲吻对方线条优美的薄唇，却不想是过电般的酥麻，让他慌忙避开。  
龙儿，你会放电吗?  
龙瞪大了眼睛，看起来更可爱了，一脸无辜摇摇头。  
你以前亲过别人吗？  
龙继续摇头，脸上浮起一阵红晕。  
小维觉得对方可爱的让人想一口吞到肚子里，不由胆子更大，想去解对方的衣带，龙却直接扯了自己衣服扔了出去。小维胡乱在对方光裸的肌肤上摸索着，享受着掌心那细腻的触感。下一秒，小维感觉自己身上一凉，自己的衣服也被龙锋利的爪子扯成碎片，像蝴蝶一样翩翩飘落，龙的眼神已经全然闪烁着野性的光芒，美的让人颤栗。小维本能感受到了危险，想压制对方，却不想被对方占了先机，牢牢压住动弹不得，然后火热的吻带着微微的刺痛感落在他的脖子上，沿着胸膛一路下滑。他想把龙推开，却只摸到如钢铁般坚硬的肌肉。  
龙儿……别咬……疼……小维有些不情愿，自己目前的姿势就像是春宫画里被压的一方。  
吾弄痛你了吗？龙抬起了头，被情欲熏蒸的眼神愈发水光潋滟，却依然清澈无辜，要不是龙爪逐渐加重的力道，小维几乎要被他蒙混过去了。  
这只装纯的坏龙。  
小维用尽全身的力气挣脱了龙的钳制，将坏龙重新压在身下，龙没有反抗，只是用玩味的眼神笑意盈盈看着他。  
小维用手指点了点龙的鼻子，你这只坏龙，老实交代，有没有经验？  
坏龙咧开嘴笑，娘子吃醋了吗？  
谁是你娘子？叫我夫君还差不多。小维嘟着嘴扯了扯龙的鬓发。  
如果看过从沉船里找到的几万本小黄书算经验的话，那么我有。坏龙握住小维拉扯自己鬓角的手，掩盖不住满眼的笑意。  
小维顿时石化了，自己的几十本怎么和对方的几万本相比呢？  
美丽的龙露出慵懒的笑容，收起爪子的修长双手滑过小维依然有点未褪少年婴儿肥的腰线，在两个浅浅的腰窝上流连忘返。  
别一直摸那里，好痒。小维回过神来，扭动着身体试图逃开，却不想这一磨蹭，却让两根棍子抽到了对方，两人都哆嗦了一下。  
小维感觉到了下半身奇异的触感，看到了对方粉色狼牙棒一般的奇特零件，瞪大了双眼。  
做你的新娘太悲剧了，没等到被龙蛋烧死，就会被狼牙棒抽死了吧。小维小心翼翼用指尖戳了戳那颤动的狼牙棒，上面均匀布满了看起来不算尖利却也足够惊悚的肉刺，和处于充血状态的狼牙棒一个硬度。  
龙低头看了一眼自己腿间，哦，抱歉，这是属于我龙形状态的，忘记把他一起变成人形的了。  
忘记变也不影响，你这个吓人的零件暂时也用不着，小维暗想，试图让龙翻过身去。  
你这边有没有什么润滑的东西？冬天用的防裂油之类的。小维开口问看着挺顺从的龙。  
龙在床头柜里翻找一阵，找到了一个胭脂盒，里面有散发花香味道的浅红膏脂。  
这甜的发腻的味道更让人心摇神荡，小维用手指沾了一些，在龙纵容的目光下探索拓展着那幽深湿热滑腻的龙穴，听着龙幽咽不定的细微喘息，感觉血液都要为之沸腾。他知道不做足准备会疼，将自己的性器也抹了厚厚一层香膏，进入了对方身体，他深深呼出一口气，这绝妙的契合感让他舒爽到全然忘我。  
娘子，你是不是该动一动？龙坐在小维跨上，轻轻动了动腰，低声道。  
小维瞪他一眼，叫我夫君我就动。手却不由自主抚摸着龙那触感绝佳的柔韧纤腰。  
龙轻笑着，低下头咬着他的耳垂，径自晃动起腰部，像在风平浪静的海上荡漾的小船。  
小维是先受不住了，来自销魂秘所的灼热挤压很快让他濒临爆发，他想追上节奏夺回主动权，却不想没动几下就滂沱而泄。  
就算阅尽天下黄书，处男的第一次还是无法逃脱客观规律。  
龙看到身下的人类没到一个回合就偃旗息鼓，而自己连热身操都没做完，不满道，还是换吾来。他将处于余韵中成为软体动物的小维推倒在榻上，匆匆做了润滑就插了进去，处于放松状态的身体没有多少抵抗，小维只感到胀痛，这不是什么太好的感觉，直到对方在自己身体里反复试探寻找角度，找到了正确的位置，然后他体会到了全身过电的快感，疲软的性器也重新变的精神抖擞。  
感受到身下人的反应，龙很用心攻击那一点，听到对方觉得羞耻故意忍耐的声音，觉得愈发欲焰高涨，那里逐渐又变成了龙形，小维觉得在自己身体里进进出出的那一根又胀大了一圈，那些肉刺碾过内壁时欲生欲死的快感夹杂着痛感，觉得受不住了，眼角也沁出泪来。  
龙儿……疼……你是不是又不小心变成狼牙棒了？  
龙回过神来，可是性器尖端却已经一股一股溢出热液，开始膨胀，将孕育生命的液体牢牢锁在甬道里，小维感到自己肚子里装满了对方的东西，羞耻又不甘，埋怨对方物种的天赋秉异。他们汗津津的搂在一起，等了半个多时辰结自然消退了才松开。小维感到一股黏黏的热流从腿间涌出，想起身清理，却抬不动腰。  
库存和体力都被压榨干净的小维感到自己都快虚脱了，娶一条龙居然会如此辛苦，真是始料未及。可是看到龙儿心满意足的明艳笑容，他又觉得一切都是值得的。  
一人一龙在一起过了一段惬意的幸福日子，在这个只有他们两人的世界里，兴致来了随时随地都可以来一发，野战已经成了常规战，天震才刺激，就着相连的姿势享受以5G的重力加速直入云霄，比过山车爽多了。倒是龙顾虑着人类的承受能力和体力，并不愿意经常那么做。细心的龙偶尔会发现，每当人类沉浸在极乐中时，表情却偶尔会变的悲伤，他问人类缘由，人类解释，愉悦的时光永远流逝的那么快。龙说，吾会永远陪着你的。人类的表情更伤感了，我的永远比你的永远短多了。  
每当这个时候龙就会沉默，他不知道怎么安慰面前的人类。  
忽然有一天，小维正啃着平时最喜欢吃的火龙果，刚吃了第一口，忽然呕吐了起来，龙开始以为他是刚玩了天震有点晕龙，让他睡一觉再吃，可休息过后还是吃啥吐啥，龙露出了难以置信的惊诧表情，摸了摸小维的脉。  
看到对方发白的脸色，小维觉得奇怪，我这是……怎么了？  
你……怀孕了。龙的声音都颤抖起来。  
怎么可能，我是男人，怎么会怀孕？小维也受到了惊吓，虽然最近腰围的确是粗了点，应该只是发胖了。呕吐可能只是吃坏肚子而已。  
龙再一次握住小维的手腕，确认了脉象，“吾的确摸到了双脉。”  
小维的表情却变得异常平静，“如果我真的怀孕了，你打算怎么办？”  
“趁蛋还没有成型时打掉，吾不能用你的命去换这颗蛋。”  
小维轻轻摇了摇头，我作为人类的一生对你来说只是一瞬间，我如果不在了，你一定会很快忘记我，如果我的生命能换来一颗龙蛋，也许这颗龙蛋能陪伴你到永远，这样你就会永远记得我。  
不！吾不想要龙蛋，吾只想你能多陪我一些时间，哪怕多一天也好。龙发自内心肺腑道。  
小维只是用一种忧伤而坚定的目光看着他。  
龙知道人类的性子很拗，不能硬来，他偷偷在饮食里放了堕胎的药物，龙蛋安然无恙，还一天天继续成长。他不想用暴力的方式迫使人类堕胎，这样会伤到对方。自从有了龙蛋之后他们之间的娱乐活动就不太尽兴，人类总是为了不碰坏龙蛋而不让他入的太深，如果用这种办法破坏龙蛋，人类估计要很久才会原谅他吧，不过眼下也没有其他办法。  
勉强应付他的人类喘着气，有些沉重的身体已经不太能配合，觉察到对方要成结，催促对方赶紧拔出去，这次龙却没有顺从，而是径直闯入最深处成结，人类疼的脸色发白难以言语，只是悲伤的看着他，他几乎做不下去，只能拉过旁边的腰带遮住了人类的眼睛，看着对方的冷汗浸透了床单。  
龙从来没体验过这种悲伤，他觉得自己的心要炸裂开来。他看着结合的地方涌出了淡红色的液体，眼里不由自主蓄满泪水。结比平时消退的更快，他抽身而出，紧紧抱住身下疼痛到僵硬的人类。  
抱歉……吾不能……失去你……  
人类努力抬起手，握住龙的手试图安慰，两人休息了片刻，小维忽然抱着肚子剧烈挣扎起来，周身燃起了火焰，龙一时呆住了，迅速化为原形喷出水雾试图灭火，可是燃烧的烈焰并不畏惧水雾，转眼整个床榻都变成一团火球。龙抓起火球试图飞入海中，火球却在爪间自己灭了，只留下几缕青烟，一只金色的麒麟牢牢护住怀中的绿壳龙蛋，被烟熏的不断打喷嚏。  
伯约……你居然是麒麟？  
听到有人叫自己名字，麒麟睁开眼，低头看了看怀中的蛋，下一秒，变成了人形，虽然未着寸缕，依然还是小维的模样。  
龙喜极而泣。  
小维放下手中的蛋，和龙紧紧拥抱在一起。  
我原来可以永远陪着你。  
一直以为自己是人类的麒麟在人群中当然会感到孤独，幸运的是，他找到了生命中永恒的真爱。  
故事END

姜维看完绘本，挑眉道，就差指名道姓编排我们了，魏国的同人本还真是生猛。诸葛亮叹了口气，将绘本放回原位，这个基本可以算RPS了。姜维点点头，小声道，要不要取缔这种本子不让在市面上流通？诸葛亮无奈的摊开双手，吾人不是第一次遇到这种事了，以前还有过我和子龙的，先帝的，朱雀的，凤凰等各种乱七八糟的CP本子流通，就算下令禁止，也不过让流通方式从明面转入地下，交易量不减反增，和禁酒令一样不得民心，还白白损失了税收。不如不一刀切去禁止，而加以规范和引导，支持有实锤的真实CP，让基本正常的本子流通，打击过于变态和教唆未成年人犯罪的作品，我们能做的，也就这样了。姜维点点头，这个故事好歹HE了，他也不算讨厌。  
两人逛完书店回家，看到书桌上居然放着一本崭新的龙之歌绘本，子龙拿着毛巾正在擦汗，“我从三国淘上邮购了一本漫画，你们要不要看，我看了感觉还不错。”  
诸葛亮扶着额头，“伯约，吾好像忘记告诉你了，子龙是个同人本爱好者，收藏了很多本子，市面上合他口味的云亮本他都收了，锁在书房的抽屉里。”  
姜维忍不住嘴角抽搐，他一直好奇那个锁着的抽屉里会是什么宝贝，原来都是本子。  
“除了我和孔明的CP，我还收藏了一些亮瑜本子，写的也不错。”子龙耸耸肩，不以为意。  
“可是……你看亮瑜本子不会吃醋吗？”姜维还是想不通。  
“反正不是真的，看着乐呵乐呵也无妨。”子龙咧开嘴笑了起来，露出一排整齐的白牙，“毕竟他们看起来也挺般配的，这个CP的质量很高的本子我才会收，而且都是清水本。”  
能借我看下吗？姜维有些好奇。  
抽屉钥匙就在书房的花盆里，你想看就看吧。  
看着兴冲冲跑去书房的姜维，诸葛亮有种无力吐槽的感觉，算了，只要他们开心就好。


End file.
